fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hypnotic Encounter Of Diesel 10
Later that night; Negaduck, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Liquidator, Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen were making their way through the jungle. The villains were stopping occasionally to look around. "Guys?" Megavolt said, with a yawn. "I'm getting a little sleepy." "So are we." Negaduck added. "Shouldn't we start back home?" "Guys," Larry said, "This time we're not going back." "We're taking you back to the House Of Villains." Artrou added. "But why?" Bushroot asked. "Because Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Chucky, Leatherface and Ghostface have returned to this part of the jungle and they have sworn to kill you." Ollie told them. "Kill us?!" Quackerjack asked, "But why would they wanna do that?" "They hate Fearsome Five." The Chameleon replied. "And they weren't going to allow you to grow up to become villain warriors with magic spells and swords." "Well, why don't we just explain to them that we'd never do a thing like that?" asked Liquidator. "Nonsenses!" Le Quack said. "No one ever explains anything to Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, Chucky, Leatherface and Ghostface." "Well, Maybe so," Megavolt said, "But we're not afraid. And besides, we-" "Now, that's enough," Katz cut him off but sighs in relaxation not to lose his temper. "We'll spend the night here." "Things will look better in the morning." Snake added. Bushroot looked around, as Cajun Fox called out, "Fearsome Five? Fearsome Five!" They turned and saw the villains standing beside the entrance to the cave, as he said, "Now, come on, in this cave. It's safer in there." "But we don't wanna go back to the House Of Villains." Bushroot said. "Go on, in you go." the Clutching Foot said. As the villains entered in the cave and got their sleeping bags out from their backpacks. "Now, get some sleep." The Chameleon told them. "We've got a long journey head of us tomorrow." BirdBrain added. "But we wanna stay in the jungle." Quackerjack said. "Huh? Oh, yeah? You wouldn't last one day." Snaptrap explained as he Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen yawned and went to sleep. Liquidator took an apple from his backpack and said, "We're not afraid. We can look after ourselves." Just as he said this while eating an apple, something came from behind the bushes. A huge diesel with small wheels, brown color with stripes, an evil face, big buffers, and a claw. His name was Diesel 10. The second was a purple diesel. And his twin brother, a green diesel. Their names were Splatter and Dodge, Diesel 10's henchmen. "Okay, Splodge, the villains are asleep." He, Splatter and Dodge went inside the cave. It was suppertime and Negaduck, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Liquidator were on the diesels' menu. "Say, now," Diesel 10 said. "What have we here?" Negaduck glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him, before he and his friends turned away, but Diesel 10 chuckled "It's the group of Fearsome Five." "Do you think we're gonna take him home?" Splatter asked. "Feed them? Wash them? Dress them? Rock them to sleep with a lullaby?" Dodge asked. "Oh, go away and leave us alone!" Megavolt snapped at Diesel 10, Splatter and Dodge. The diesels were starting to get on the Fearsome Five's nerves. Ace, Billy, Lil Artrou, Snake, Grubber, Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Sonata Dusk, Walter, Sid, Beanie, Snaptrap, Larry, Francisco, Ollie, BirdBrain, the Chameleon, Katz, Le Quack, the Weremole, Cajun Fox, the Clutching Foot, and the Puddle Queen were asleep, and basically unaware that the villains and the Fearsome Five weren't alone in this cave. "Oh, that's just what we should do, but we're not." Adagio groaned. "Now, please go to sleep, Megavolt." Aria Blaze added. Diesel 10 got an idea and chuckles as he took out his hypnotic gun. He turned back to Bushroot as he shoots slowly the gun at them. "Yes, Dr. Reginald Bushroot, please." Bushroot was starting to become hypnotized, as he said, "Go to sleep, please, go to sleep. Sleep, little Bushy. Rest in peace." As Diesel 10 was hypnotizing the Bushroot, no matter how hard Bushroot struggled to keep his eyes open, he didn't succeed. He were mesmerized, while Megavolt, Quackerjack and Liquidator (except Negaduck) watched in fear like in the horror film, and Diesel 10 said, "Sleep. Sleep." Bushroot groaned and said, "G-G-Guys?" but Diesel 10 quickly snapped his claw and he was completely entranced. Ace and his friends still unaware of what was going on, said, still asleep, "Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk until morning." Bushroot who was in Diesel 10's hypnotic spell, have goofy smile on his face, as he still looked hypnotized, as Diesel 10 laughed and said, "He ain't going to be here in the morning and he will be our little one." He, Splatter and Dodge laughed grinningly. Category:The Jungle Book Fanmake